私は恐い
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: la venganza se acerca. reiner x bertholdt. yaoi, muerte de personaje. AHORA FINAL ALTERNATIVO.
1. Chapter 1

El titán colosal y el titán acorazado destruyeron el muro maría. La gente estaba desesperada. Ya nada es como era antes.

Después de unos cuantos años, unos jóvenes descubrieron algo muy importante para la humanidad, eso marco un antes y un después en la vida de los jóvenes pero más en 2 particulares jóvenes.

-Reiner…-dijo un joven que se encontraba al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reiner.

-no quiero seguir con esto… no quiero que misma manos sigan manchadas de sangre.-

-…-

-no quiero seguir arrebatándole las vidas a…-bertholdt fue silenciado.

-¡cállate!, ¡cállate berth!… ¡ya basta con tu sentimentalismo! ¡Basta de eso ya!-grito Reiner, Reiner agarro los hombros de bertholdt y apretó los hombros con fuerza.-basta… ¿crees que yo disfruto asiendo eso? Si eso piensas, este tas muy equivocado.-

Bertholdt con un rápido movimiento quito el agarre de Reiner bruscamente y rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, ante esto Reiner quedo algo asombrado.

-yo… no quiero que nos sigamos distanciando… quiero poder cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a berik… ¿recuerdas cual era?-pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase… los 3 unidos.-contesto en susurro envolviendo también a bertholdt en sus brazos.

-no… no lo logramos, si tan solo yo.-bertholdt fue callado por los labios de Reiner.

Un beso impulsivo, uno de los tantos besos de ambos, este beso no solo reflejaba la pasión que sentían, sino también cariño, respeto que ambos poseían hacia la otra persona.

Se separaron jadeantes. Ambos estaban bastante sonrojados.

-no quiero que te sigas lamentando. No quiero que estés triste por algo que ya paso hace muchos años… sé que es difícil de olvida el dolor… pero no puedes seguir lamentándote por berik, el no hubiera querido que lo recordaras con tristeza.-dijo Reiner mirándole a los ojos.

Los ojos llorosos de bertholdt lo decían todo… la inmensa tristeza que sentía, años habían pasado desde la muerte de berik… pero aun así… bertholdt todavía tenía su corazón dañado, una herida que no podría sanar.

-todos… tu… tu eres el único que está bien, tu eres el que me cuida, ¿por qué no tan solo me dejas y ya?-pregunto bertholdt. Las lágrimas escurrían bajo la intensa mirada del rubio, pero este no hacía nada por detenerlas.

-sabes algo… tienes razón… es tan fácil decir eso, están fácil decir que te dejare… pero, el hecho no podría hacerlo… irremediablemente estoy enamorado de ti… te amo… y no voy a dejar que la persona a la cual le pertenece mi vida muera de tristeza.-dijo seriamente Reiner, bertholdt estaba muy choqueado como para responder algo, tan solo lo abrazo más fuerte, cosa que Reiner respondió le igual manera.

Y así se quedaron un rato más en aquel bosque en que se encontraba, aquel bosque que conocía los grandes y pequeños secretos de Reiner y bertholdt

Después de un largo periodo, donde muchos acontecimientos marcaron la historia:

Entre algunas que son más relevantes… podemos destacar.

1.-las tropas de reconocimiento encontraron a una bella joven con el mismo poder que Eren que resulto ser Annie "titán femenina"

2.-la captura del titán femenina por parte de la legión de reconocimiento.

En una zona rural había una casona instalada en la cual se encontraban aquellos jóvenes de la legión de exploración (que se encontraban de civil por cierto).

Una de ella sintió un sonido… (Pisadas de titán) eso hizo que las sospechas que tenían se volvieran verdaderas. La muralla rose había caído.

Con la señal de los superiores aquellos jóvenes emprendieron rumbo hacia otra parte, con el fin de resguardar su seguridad.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el momento en el que habían huido de de la casona, dejando a algunos superiores atrás.

Encontraron un fuerte destruido por los constantes ataques de los titanes. Ellos hora contaban con una ventaja de noche los titanes son "sumisos" así que tenían la seguridad de que no los atacarían…

Pero no contaban con que habría un titán "anormal" (como el titán colosal, el titán acorazado, el titán de Eren y la titán femenina) este titán era como un mono gigante.

Un titán rompió la puerta de abajo del fuerte y logro abrirse paso para devorar a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la cima del fuerte.

Un joven encaro a aquel titán con suma valentía, cuya valentía sobrepasaba los limites de los soldados… esa valentía correspondía a un digno guerrero.

Aquel joven intento detener al titán, pero no todo salió como lo esperaba…

Su brazo fue mordido por el titán, dejándolo gravemente herido. Al rescate vino su mejor amigo, sin dudarlo ataco a dicho titán, y después rescatando a su amigo.

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto bertholdt a su amigo.

-grrr… creo que he estado mejor.-contesto Reiner. Gracias a la ayuda de Christa que amablemente le vendo su brazo, ahora estaba un poco mejor.

Un estruendo resonó en el lugar… ahora todos se encontraban en el techo del fuerte. Todos estaban bastante impactados por lo que estaban viviendo.

El titán "mono" se encontraba arriba de la muralla lanzando escombros.

Muchos titanes se encontraban a los pies del fuerte empujándolo para hacer que la estructura cediera. Ya era imposible salir con vida de esta… la poca esperanza que les quedaba se vino abajo cuando el ultimo superior murió.

Los ánimos estaban en menos, pero menos el de una chica.

-Christa…-llamo ymir

-ymir…-

-prométeme que te cuidaras. Connie dame el cuchillo.

Connie le entrego el cuchillo expectante de lo que iba hacer, bueno en ese momento todos estaban a la espera de ver que hacia ymir.

La chica subió al barandal del fuerte y se arrojo al vacio, cuando iba cayendo se hizo corte en su mano, dando paso a un rayo y una cortina de vapor.

Ymir se había transformado en un titán. Gracias a la ayuda de ymir pudieron resistir un poco más de tiempo y después llegaron los de la legión de reconocimiento en su rescate.

Con aquellos acontecimientos la gente que se había enterado de aquello estaba desesperada. En cualquier momento podría repetirse los ataques de los titanes, pero había gente aun más pesimista que creía que en cualquier momento el titán colosal y el titán acorazado volverían a tacar.

"y estaban en lo cierto".

Reiner trataba de subir a la cima del muro, pero con su brazo lesionado era bastante difícil. Hasta que Eren lo vio y le estiro la mano para que subiera.

-¿cómo te encuentras Reiner?-pregunto Eren.

-demonios, que pesadilla. Un titán me rompió el brazo ya sabes.-respondió Reiner.

-¿incluso una persona tan fuerte como tu paso un mal rato?

-pensé seriamente en que no lo conseguiría.-dijo Reiner con una mano en la frente.

-¿así?-contesto Eren.

-ya antes he estado al alcance de las garras de un titán. A este paso estaré camino al otro mundo en muy poco tiempo, he estado en peligro dos veces… mi corazón se rendirá antes que mi cuerpo. Bueno supongo que no hay tiempo para lloriqueos.-

-¡Es cierto Reiner! ¡Nuestra Aldea! ¡Volvamos Allá!-grito con emoción bertholdt, este se encontraba junto con Reiner y Eren.

-¡Podemos regresar! Comparado con lo que tuvimos que pasar… nos falta muy poco.-

Reiner y Eren quedaron impactados antes los dichos de Bertholdt.

-¡Tienes Razón!-contesto Reiner

Eren se fue hasta otra parte para recibir a cierta persona, dejando solos a bertholdt y Reiner.

Después de un rato Reiner llamo a Eren, y este fue de inmediato.

-Eren… necesito hablar contigo.

-¿sobre qué cosa?-respondió Eren.

-hace cinco años destruimos la muralla y descargamos un ataque a la humanidad.-revelo Reiner.-yo soy el titán acorazado y bertholdt es el titán colosal.-dijo por ultimo. Bertholdt no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿aah? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Eren.

-¿qu… que estás diciendo Reiner?-dijo bertholdt tomando el hombro de Reiner.

-nuestro objetivo era acabar con toda la gente de la muralla.-dijo Reiner.-Eren si vienes con nosotros no tocaremos nunca más la muralla.-

-¿¡Aaaah!? Tu simplemente estas cansado Reiner ¿no es cierto bertholdt?

-s…si. El tiene razón, estas muy cansado Reiner.- dije bertholdt mirando a Reiner.

-oh… si es cierto, en que estaba pensando. Realmente he enloquecido.-se retracto Reiner.- como sea volvamos al pueblo…he estado demasiado tiempo aquí… he gastado tres años de mi vida, viviendo aquí rodeado de idiotas. Esa es la causa de porque dije esa estupidez.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.- SOLO ERAMOS CRIOS QUE NO SABIAN NADA ENTONCES… SI SOLO NO HUBIERA SABIDO NADA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESOS IDIOTAS… YO NO… NUNCA ME HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN EL PATÉTICO BASTARDO QUE SOY AHORA… ya no se que está bien o que está mal.-hablo con lagrimas en sus ojos, de un movimiento comenzó a quitarse la venda que cubría su herida.

Reiner levanto su brazo a la altura de su pecho y apretó fuertemente, de ella comenzó a salir vapor y con eso también se comenzó a regenerar.

-¡Reiner! Vas hacerlo, ¿¡justo aquí!? ¿¡Justo ahora!?- dijo bertholdt.

-¡SI! VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA.-sentencio Reiner.

En un momento desesperado mikasa apareció de un momento a otro y se interpuso entre Eren y Reiner, y a este ultimo lo ataco con su espada, dando como resultado a Reiner herido, mikasa le había cortado el brazo derecho y al brazo izquierdo se lo corto por la mitad Reiner como trato de frenar el ataque también su sien salió herida.

Bertholdt estaba impactado ante el ataque de mikasa. Mikasa se volteo rápidamente y cortó a bertholdt. Este quedo gravemente herido, mikasa le había cortado una de sus manos y su cuello.

Los gritos agonizantes de bertholdt resonaron en la mente de Reiner…

-EREN CORRE.-grito mikasa, esta estaba a punto de darle una muerte terrible a bertholdt, pero Reiner empujo con todas sus fuerzas a mikasa…

-¡BERTHOLDT!-grito Reiner.

Bertholdt estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos sin brillo y acuosos… Reiner se coloco delante de él para protegerlo…

Con una cara de asesino Reiner musito estas palabras: "no dejare que toque a bertholdt".

Reiner se acerco al cuerpo herido de bertholdt y una capa de vapor los envolvió seguido de un estruendo alarmo a más soldados.

El titán acorazado hizo su gran aparición… los soldados que estaba cerca de donde estaba Eren, el vapor los mando lejos… Reiner "titán acorazado" salió de la cortina de vapor y agarro fuertemente a Eren con una de sus manos y lo elevo hasta quedar cara a cara.

Reiner "titán acorazado" lentamente fue abriendo la boca…

-¡RAWWWWWW!-voceo el titán acorazado, eren tan solo le quedo grito de dolor al ver como de sus oídos corría sangre, los oídos de Eren estaban gravemente heridos.

El titán acorazado presiono un poco más el cuerpo de Eren haciendo que este gritara aun más.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO!-grito el titán. (Dentro del titán se encontraba Reiner con sus ojos llorosos, estaba actuando por desesperación).

Reiner acerco su otra mano a la cabeza de Eren y la tomo entre sus dedos… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio arranco la cabeza de Eren y después su cuerpo lo aplasto con su mano… la sangre de Eren corría por las Manos del titán.

-¡EREN!-grito mikasa, que se acercaba rauda con su equipo 3d, trataba de ir lo más rápido que podía… sus mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas, la única persona que le quedaba… estaba MUERTO.

-¡MIKASA!-grito armin, este no aguanto y siguió a mikasa.

-¡MIKASA, ARMIN ESPEREN!-gritaron los soldados de la legión de exploración. A ellos también no les quedo otra más que seguir a los impulsivos.

El titán acorazado daba gritos sin cesar, esos gritos se podía entender el dolor que sentía… ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿El monstruo sentía dolor?

-ahora soy un alma errante, sin rumbo ni destino, que vaga por las noches en un mundo sin latidos…-pensó Reiner dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

-maldito titán… ¡VOY A TERMINAR CON TU VIDA DE MIERDA!-sentencio mikasa fuera de sí.

Ese grito llamo la atención de Reiner, el titán miro como mikasa se aproximaba.

La pelinegra tiro el cable del 3d hacia el hombro del titán, Reiner se dio cuenta y tomo rápidamente el cable, este movimiento hizo que mikasa perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra la pierna del titán.

Reiner estaba enfurecido con mikasa… la razón… bertholdt…

-ahora me las pagaras maldita.-dijo para sí mismo. El rubio hizo un movimiento y tomo a mikasa con ambas manos, le tomo un pie y luego el otro dejándola así de cabeza abajo. Lentamente comenzó a tira para los lados opuestos, asiendo que el cuerpo de mikasa se partieras en dos, luego de hacer eso como si nada dijo el cuerpo en cualquier lado.

Armin estaba destrozado al igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo soldados estaban en sus caballos listos para atacar al titán acorazado, pero lo que no contaban era que… Reiner intentaba… abrirse paso hasta las murallas…

El titán acorazado se puso en posición y se dio un poco de impulso y comenzó la carrera.

-porque deben sufrir como yo he sufrido…-grito un inmenso tono de dolor.

Con la gran velocidad que había tomado estaba aplastando todo lo que se interponía a su paso, junto con los arboles caían soldados muertos, se podría decir que el 50% de la legión de exploración estaba en el lugar donde el titán acorazado estaba… pero solo el 10% sobrevivieron a la estrategia de Reiner, la mayoría murió aplastado, entre ellos rivalle, el comandante erwin y jean.

Reiner paró en seco junto a la muralla, la aprecio y después puso su mano en ella y la acaricio delicadamente.

-私は恐い.- dijo Reiner… lentamente retrocedió en sus pasos hasta que se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención.

Armin estaba en el piso llorando junto al las dos mitades de mikasa.

El titán acorazado se acerco a armin y se arrodillo a unos cuantos metros de distancia por supuesto. El cuerpo del titán comenzó a emanar mucho vapor y de la nuca salió Reiner con bertholdt entre sus brazos… cuando logro salir completamente del titán con sumo cuidado dejo a bertholdt en el césped.

-armin…-Reiner no pudo terminar.

-Reiner Braun… tu eres un monstruo… ¡tú eres el enemigo de la humanidad al igual que bertholdt!-grito lo ultimo armin, con todas las emociones que sentía armin, de un descuido dejo caer su espada justo al lado de Reiner, este por su parte se agacho a recogerla y luego se acerco más a armin.

-armin… esto es por Annie…-dicho eso Reiner lo decapito… Reiner dejo caer la espada y se volteo. Su camisa, manos y cara estaban cubiertas de sangre.

El rubio con su último esfuerzo se acercó al cuerpo de bertholdt y lo abrazo posesivamente.

Bertholdt abrió un poco los ojos…

-Reiner… el dolor es algo temporal. Puede durar… un minuto, una hora, un día o un año, pero al final otro sentimiento ocupara su lugar, sin embargo si te rindes ese dolor será para siempre…-dijo bertholdt casi con su último aliento.

-no diga eso berth… todo esto es mi culpa… prometí protegerte… y no pude lograrlo.-susurro Reiner, las lagrimas de Reiner corrían por sus mejillas como una cascada.

-nunca te había visto llorar así tan desconsoladamente.-

-es porque… te amo y no quiero perderte.-

-cundo amas algo debes dejarlo ir.-dijo bertholdt llorando de igual forma.

-¡PERO YO SOY EGOISTA! NO QUIERO DEJARTE PARTIR…-respondió Reiner con desesperación.

-tranquilo… siempre estaremos juntos…-bertholdt lentamente comenzó a dejar de respirar y sus ojos se cerraron levemente.

-私は恐い…-dijo Reiner nuevamente… se inclino levemente hacia el rostro de bertholdt y así junto sus labios con los labio inertes de bertholdt. Las lágrimas de Reiner caían en el rostro de berth.

Cuando Reiner se separo. Tomo el cuerpo inerte de bertholdt y lo cargo en su espalda. Reiner mordió nuevamente su mano dando como resultado la trasformación del titán acorazado.

-ahora regresaremos a casa bertholdt…-susurro el titán y emprendió rumbo así lo profundo del valle en las montañas del suroeste del muro maría…

* * *

**_EH? Y COMO ESTUVO ESO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTA ES MI VENGANZA... xDDDD si podemos decir así, aquellas muertes son gracias al odio que siento por esos personajes... pido perdón si mate a alguien que les gustaba. perdón._**

**_bueno eso es todo... maldición estuve 4 días tratando de realizar este fic :D he quedado bastante satisfecha... mmm espero que a BERIK-KUN le guste (Y) aa y el significado del titulo es: TENGO MIEDO. y de igual manera las palabras de reiner. _**

**_BY:Kishin-Allyson_**


	2. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**_Hola! como les va espero que bien, yo de nuevo con esta historia, he decidido crear un final alternativo, ya que... no quiero que berth muera xDD estoy arrepentida, espero que les guste._**

* * *

_**FINAL ALTERNATIVO.**_

-私は恐い.- dijo Reiner… lentamente retrocedió en sus pasos hasta que se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención.

Armin estaba en el piso llorando junto al las dos mitades de mikasa.

El titán acorazado se acerco a armin y se arrodillo a unos cuantos metros de distancia por supuesto. El cuerpo del titán comenzó a emanar mucho vapor y de la nuca salió Reiner con bertholdt entre sus brazos… cuando logro salir completamente del titán con sumo cuidado dejo a bertholdt en el césped.

-armin…-Reiner no pudo terminar.

-Reiner Braun… tu eres un monstruo… ¡tú eres el enemigo de la humanidad al igual que bertholdt!-grito lo ultimo armin, con todas las emociones que sentía armin, de un descuido dejo caer su espada justo al lado de Reiner, este por su parte se agacho a recogerla y luego se acerco más a armin.

-Cállate… ustedes comenzaron esto… nadie de…-Reiner fue interrumpido por armin, este último se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-porque… ¿Por qué los matarse?-pregunto Reiner.

-Deben Sufrir Como Yo He Sufrido… mikasa, Eren Y toda la gente de la muralla… CREARON ESTO…NO DEBIERON ATACAR A BERTHOLDT.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a bertholdt?

-¿Por qué? ¿Dices por qué? Creo que es algo obvio no, la razón es simple… él es lo único que me queda… y lo voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario, mi vida le pertenece a él.-respondió cortante.

-valla… ¿eso supera el sentimiento de amistad o no?

-eso es algo que para ti no es relevante.-Reiner se dio vuelta y boto la espada que tenia.-nos vemos armin…

Reiner se acerco al cuerpo de bertholdt.

-¿cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Reiner a berth que estaba con sus ojos entre abiertos.

-he… he estado… mejor-respondió sentándose, el rubio se arrodillo para estar acercarse a bertholdt.

-deberías comenzar a curarte.-sugirió Reiner.

-sí, tienes razón.- musito, después de eso las heridas del pelinegro comenzaron a emanar vapor y a curarse…

-estoy tan feliz de que estas bien.-susurro Reiner, el rubio se acerco a bertholdt y lo beso apasionadamente.

Algo que no sabían los 2 era que detrás de Reiner venia otro individuo cuyo odio aparentaba ser mayor al de Reiner…

Armin estaba a pocos metros de la pareja, y aparentemente ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del vengativo ser que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Armin rápidamente le clavo la espada en la espalda de Reiner, y este escupió sangre y de igual manera mancho un poco a bertholdt, este último se alejo de Reiner y lo miro impresionado.

Armin tan solo retrocedió y cayó al frio piso y siguió arrastrándose.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de bertholdt, lo único que paso por su cabeza en ese momento era convertirse en el titán colosal.

Como si estuviera dudando, su mano temblaba, y su boca también. Tenía que hacerlo para proteger a Reiner, pero algo se lo impedía, de un momento a otro quedo estático. No veía más que todo en color blanco, sentía gritos… gritos lejanos, hasta que algo lo saco de su estado de "shock" si se podía llamar así.

Reiner está tirado en el suelo escupiendo mucha sangre.

-berth… ¡bertholdt!-grito Reiner.

-¡Reiner!-respondió berth, este fue corriendo a su lado y lo abrazo.-te pondrás bien… lo sé.

-cállate…-dijo esforzándose de sobremanera.-saca coff coff, saca la espada de mi espalda y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero, no te conviertas en titán.-rogo Reiner.

-pero, tengo que hacer algo y esa es la única forma que me queda.-respondió.

-¿lo haces por mi?-pregunto.

-por supuesto, si me trasformo en titán lo Aplastare y así…-bertholdt no pudo terminar cuando sintió los labios "ahora" fríos de Reiner sobre los suyos.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon por los ojos de Reiner…bertholdt se separo y dejo a Reiner de lado.

-perdóname… Reiner.-susurro bertholdt… el pelinegro se acerco nuevamente a rubio y de un momento a otro le quito la espada que tenia atravesada, con este acto Reiner se retorció de dolor y sangraba aun más.

-ahora comienza a curarte, no estoy dispuesto a perderte.- dijo bertholdt con decisión, todos saben que bertholdt no haría nada por su falta de iniciativa, pero esta vez ya tiene una motivación "la venganza", debe matar a armin.

Berth corrió hasta alcanzar a armin, este estaba aterrado, todo el cuerpo de armin temblaba.

-ahora responde… ¿Dónde está Annie?-pregunto bertholdt.

-…e-ella está en… un lugar escondida…-dijo armin que apenas podía articular palabra.

-dime.-

-jamás… debe pagar por lo que ha hecho igual que ustedes y créeme que lo pagaran.-dicho esto armin se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos.

-gracias por hacerlo más fácil.-hablo apenas audible. Y con eso bertholdt le atravesó la espada por el estomago… armin vomitaba mucha sangre.

-ma…mata…me por favor.-rogo armin agonizante.

-No…-respondió fríamente bertholdt.

Una vez bertholdt vio que armin ya no se movía volvió al lado de Reiner, este ultimo estaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus gestos tranquilos, de su cuerpo todavía emanaba algo de vapor, bertholdt se acerco a él y este lo sorprendió tirándolo al suelo junto a él.

-¡Reiner!-regaño berth.

-tranquilo, ya estoy mucho mejor, solo me duele un poco la espalda, pero estoy bien. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-que feliz… Reiner, yo pensé que te perdería.-confeso bertholdt estrechando la mano de Reiner.

-yo también pensé que te perdería… cuando mikasa te ataco, pensé que habías muerto y mira lo que me haces hacer por ti, como ti la peor matanza y solo… por ti.-dijo Reiner mirándole a los ojos.

-¿de verdad tanto me amas?

-si.-respondió simplemente

-yo… también te… te amo Reiner.-susurro como para sí mismo.

-¿Qué? –

-te… te amo.-dijo un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

-por favor que te cuesta decirlo más fuerte.-

-te amo Reiner, siempre lo he hecho.-hablo fuertemente, quedando sonrojado y Reiner con una sonrisa.

-es hora de ir a casa.-dijo Reiner

-¿Qué hay de Annie?-

-cuando estemos con más energía, vendremos de nuevo… y… y acabaremos con toda la humanidad, como lo era nuestro plan original.-

Ambos chicos emprendieron rumbo hasta donde estaba su hogar, con la promesa de que volverían y destruirían todo nuevamente.


End file.
